


there's bloodstains on your dress

by aelins



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Cassian wants to help Nesta get over another man's cruelty, and Nesta has an odd way of going about it, that's almost too much for both of them.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	there's bloodstains on your dress

The night is dark, too dark for Nesta’s shitty eyesight, fuck she needed new contacts. She cannot see the man lurking behind her, and some might say she was foolish for having her headphones in as she ran errands around campus. She steps into a parking lot, to try to find her sisters, who were supposed to be meeting her, and hears a catcall. 

She ignores it until there’s a loud, high whistle. “Do you mind?” Nesta said, irritated. 

Cassian Night, senior, and captain of the football team for two consecutive years stared back at her, his eyes glassy with alcohol. “You’re just so beautiful.” 

She snorts and walks faster. 

Cassian jogs after her, Nesta is petite and a little taller than average but he covers the distance between them in an instant. 

“Let me make up that shitty date to you.” 

“No,” Nesta tries to shoulder past him but fails miserably. 

“Why don’t you want to spend time with me Nes? Are you too good for me?” Cassian purrs and it is not an altogether pleasant sound. 

“Cassian let me go.” Nesta’s words are spoken low and rough. 

“No,” Cassian mimics right back at her, “I don’t think I will.” 

She holds her breath, Cassian smells like alcohol, and truthfully she wasn’t sober either, she never was. There was too much going on in her head, and now there was _really too much_ going on in her head. 

She goes still and silent, Cassian is pawing at her breasts. Surely her sisters would find her and call for help? 

But in all her life Nesta has never been saved by the bell, and it’s foolish to think she can be now. “Cassian, no.” 

Cassian grins, and in the dim light of the street lamps, she can see he’s got a manically determined grin on his face. “Cassian, _yes_!” 

God, he’s got to be so fucking drunk right now. 

Cassian is big enough to kill her with a flick of his wrist, so she resolves to not fight him, to _let it happen_. Because she can live with another awful memory, she even thinks she might deserve it, but she does not want the pity a bunch of bruises and a dead body will bring. 

She’s still and silent as Cassian flips her floaty skirt over her hips, and fishes himself out of his pants. She’s pinned to the grimy wall with one of his huge hands. 

“Cassian, I’m fucking telling you no.” Nesta barks.

He rips her delicate panties and stuffs them in her mouth. Nesta can’t speak, she can barely breathe. This is not the Cassian she thought she knew. This is a man who takes what he pleases without consideration. She’d always thought he was a brute. 

Moments later she feels the blunt head of his cock, she gasps, and can feel him leaking onto her pussy. 

Cassian slides into her, with force, bottoming out on her cervix and teasing the bud of nerves between her legs. Her hips buck involuntarily closer to him, and she hates herself for it. 

“Fuck,” Cassian moans, it’s late but not that late, they could easily be caught. 

She makes a whimpering noise, and he drives into her with strength. Takes her petite hips in his baseball mitt hands, and positively rams into her, she can feel her pussy trying to shove him out, but it just makes him gasp and his knees shake. Nesta is sure she’s bleeding. She’s hanging onto the wall for dear life. 

Her toes curl in pain and pleasure and she taps two fingers on his thigh. 

The gag is removed, and Cassian softens. 

“Baby, baby look at me,” Cassian begs her. 

Nesta whimpers and looks away, “Am I bleeding?” 

“No--what? Of course, you’re not bleeding.” 

“I--I didn’t mean to ruin the fun.” But she was shaking and Cassian had told her this was a bad idea. 

“It’s too soon, Nes, I told you.” 

“It’s been fucking six months!” 

“I don’t care, let’s go home baby,” Cassian pauses, “Why didn’t you use your safe signal sooner?” 

Nesta curls into his chest and sighs, “Because it felt…good.” 

Cassian groans, “Yeah we’re never doing this again.” 

Nesta pouts.

Cassian carries her home and tends to her bumps and scrapes. 

And they do try again, and again, and again, each time Nesta gets more and more comfortable with trusting Cassian, her dom and boyfriend. And it takes all the power away from the shadowy figure of Tomas who’d stolen so much from Nesta.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me [on the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/sanktaleks) / [tumblr](https://feyesand.tumblr.com)


End file.
